herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akio Fudo
Akio Fudo is the Trinity Seven of the Gula Archive and third seat of Grimoire Security. As the partner of Mira, Akio was originally an enemy of Arata, but has since become his friend and ally. Personality Akio is a friendly, cheerful young woman, almost always enjoying the moment in any situation. Easy going and confident, she is generally easy to get along with, and very optimistic in even the most dangerous circumstances. Rarely becoming overly serious with a few exceptions, Akio, for the most part, will act light heartedly and very accepting of others, being cordial to even most of her enemies. Even when visiting her former destroyed hometown, she remained composed. For example, despite being a member of Grimoire Security, Akio would treat Arata amicably even though he was a Magic King Candidate. Akio enjoys being with her friends, teasing and bantering with them regardless of the topic or their positions. She is highly loyal and caring, willing to fight to protect them. Additionally, Akio tends to be the older sister figure to her friends, watching over and supporting them. She would greatly influence Mira to accept her powers, and help teach Arata her magic to help him defeat Lieselotte. Also, Akio is surprisingly quite pure, becoming embarrassed when she loses her clothes despite not being shy. Furthermore, Akio enjoys battles, becoming excited at the prospect of fighting strong opponents such as Levi. As a result, she is sometimes called a battle maniac by her friends, which she happily accepts due to the nature of her research. One of the few situations where she will get serious, being very confident in her power and chiefly levelheaded during fights. She is also very cooperative, trusting them and able to work together as a team. As the partner of Mira, she seldom disobeys orders and believes in her judgments. Other times she will become stern is when the people she cares about is hurt or in danger. Upon meeting Abyss Trinity, she would learn that he was the one who killed her mother and destroyed her hometown. After hearing of his deed, Akio would become incredibly angry and attack him immediately, the only time she has become truly furious. She is willing to do anything to protect her friends, even once suggesting killing Arata in his sleep to stop him from becoming Astral Trinity again. Although, she would immediately admit that she was not entirely serious. Nonetheless, even with her tragic background, Akio continues to be caring and carefree. After Arata defeated Abyss Trinity, she would once again meet her mother who was always protecting, breaking down in tears and finally resolving her past. Since then, she may have developed feelings for him and calling him her beloved. In the past, she was very pious, but after her hometown was destroyed she lost her faith which is why her research Thema is Fides (faith). Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Optimists Category:Seductress Category:Tragic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful